


Christine Chapel Sees Purple

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Blood, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Angry Chapel, Angst, Bloody Combat, Brave Chapel, Brutal Combat, Defensive Chapel, Enterprise Invaded, Gen, Heavy Angst, Powerful Women, Proud McCoy, Purple Alien Blood, Purple Blood, Scared Chapel, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, powerful woman, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The Enterprise has been invaded by aliens, and Christine Chapel has to defend sickbay, her patients, and her nurses.





	Christine Chapel Sees Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Never underestimate a woman when she gets determined.

McCoy ducked his head into sickbay and looked around furtively. “Chapel?! Are you in here?!” The sounds of yelling and battle raged far behind him in the hallway.

Chapel ran up to him and saw his torn clothing and streaks of blood on his hands and face. “Doctor! You’re injured!” 

“It isn’t my blood. See? Purple. It‘s theirs.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” She allowed herself a moment to sink against his chest.

He embraced her and patted her back. “I had to come back and see that you and the other nurses were okay.”

She pulled back. “We are caring for the patients who cannot be moved.”

“Good girl.” He released her.

“What’s going on?” she asked as she ran a hand over her messy hair.

“Those damn creepy, crawly things have breached the Enterprise. Negotiations didn’t work with their leader, so he’s trying the more direct approach, I guess.”

“Do we have a chance against them?”

“Another starship is rushing to help. It’s just a matter if we can hold out until the Comstock gets here.”

“Is all of the Enterprise compromised?”

“I don’t know. They’re in a lot of places, though.”

“What do they want?”

“Whatever they can grab, I expect. They’re probably rogue pirates looking for anything of value that they can steal. A starship would be quite a prize to capture. Goods, electronics, slaves--” McCoy stopped himself. He shouldn’t never brought up the possibility of being captured and sold on the slave trade.

“Do the males, ah--” Chapel fumbled.

Women’s age-old fear, McCoy thought. Males rape females of their rivals, no matter if the females appeal to them or not. It was a male thing and seemed to be fairly universal, not something that was unique to Earth’s warlike males.

Slavery and rape. A very unsavory future. Death seemed like a better option.

Chapel’s eyes widened, she sucked her breath in through her opened mouth, and her face turned deathly white.

McCoy had to do something fast to bring her around, but he didn’t want to hit her. In her state, she might hit back. And they needed to fight the aliens, not each other.

“They seem to be interested in sucking fluids out of a body,” McCoy said, partly to inform, partly to shock Chapel into thinking about something else.

It worked. “Sucking fluids out of a body?!” Chapel repeated and looked not only horrified, but nauseated.

“They have these tentacles with little suckers on the end. I’ve killed a few that were going after injured crewmen. They actually had tentacles adhered to open wounds.” 

Chapel visibly shuddered.

“The injured crewmen were screaming and trying to pull the tentacles off themselves. They weren‘t having much luck until I killed the little invaders. That caused the tentacles to disconnect.”

Chapel swayed slightly, then caught herself. She knew that she had to be brave.

“Christine, I have to be getting back out there. You and the other nurses should be relatively safe enough here in sickbay,” McCoy’s face was tight with worry as he held her hands. “Keep the patients safe, as long as you can.”

“But, but--”

“There’s guards outside the door to protect you. I gotta go help where I can. There has to be injured people everywhere. I‘m worried about Jim and the others. I want to check on them, too. All of them might be needing my help.“

“Take me with you! I can help!“

McCoy actually considered it. “I know you could. I’d like to have you by my side, too. But I’d also worry about you if you were with me. Those invaders are not very big, but there’s a lot of them. I don‘t want to endanger you.” It was his turn to shudder. “I don’t want them to touch you and the other nurses. I‘ll kill the little bastards with my bare hands if they dare try!”

“Doctor, I’m afraid.”

“I know. We all are. But I think you can handle things here. You’re one the few people that I actually fear.”

She laughed nervously. “Me?!”

“You’re all tiger and just don’t realize it.“ He winked. “I just don’t want to be on the wrong end of any weapon in your hands if you got really mad. I think that I wouldn‘t have much of a chance.”

She grinned self-consciously. “Now you’re teasing me.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I think you‘ll be just fine.”

 

When the aliens came, they rolled over each other to enter sickbay. The nurses grabbed their weapons, mainly brooms, and started sweeping.

“You.” Whack! “Don’t.” Whack! “Touch!” Whack! “My!” Whack! “Patients!” Chapel yelled as she swung. 

“Christine! Behind you!” 

Chapel turned and blindly began swinging. Bodies and screeching beings and purple blood went flying everywhere.

“Get off me! Get off!” yelled one of the nurses. “Help! Help! They’re all over me!”

Chapel turned and mowed a path to help. More alien bodies and purple blood went flying. More screeching was heard as mushy aliens died in Chapel’s wake. But more aliens arrived to take their place. They must have decided that sickbay had compromised prey inadequately guarded by the females of the species. Chapel decided that she would make them rue the day that they had made that wrong assumption about the weakness of the nurses of the Enterprise.

When Chapel got to her nurse, she started swinging. “You!” Whack! “Leave!” Whack! “My!” Whack! “Nurses!” Whack! “Alone!” Whack! Whack!

 

Later, as the officers of the Enterprise stood watching with wonder on their faces, piles of ripped apart alien bodies were shoveled out of sickbay. A general hosing would follow to wash away the slimy, purple blood and mushy insides of the aliens spattered everywhere on floors, walls, and ceiling.

The only man’s face not filled with wonder was Dr. McCoy’s. His was filled with pride.

He would never tell about Chapel collapsing and crying in his arms after he finally got to her. What counted was what she and her nurses had done on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
